A Kacheek's Legacy
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: I never thought that HE would appear here... why... I'm not like you, Leave me Alone!Eliv Thade and othe Kacheeks Story


Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters mentioned here for they belong to Neopets.

10th Day of Eating

It was now the calm before the storm. I laid there on the soft grass of the outskirts of Neopian Central, at first if you were on my feet… or paws… you would ask what time is it but no, this has happened everyday and I only rely on my instincts to know what is what. The wind felt so nice on my fur, I looked at the sky and I saw puffy clouds, right now there was not a single worry, not yet anyway.

I cuddled a Dogglefox that wondered near me, in a few days I would have to let go of him, he's growing up and soon enough to be sent to a good home. I stared into the fields making sure that none of the furry petpets were missing. In the very end of what my sight could offer to me visible I saw a blue dot, it got bigger and furrier the second. It's dashing towards here and I know who it is.

That Lupe… why can't he just eat omelets like everyone else!? I think of these things everyday and he does that everyday, it's a tiring process but for the petpets I would do it.I grabbed hold of the petpet beside me and made a sprint for the safety of the paddock, this happens almost everyday so I'm used to it. I placed the adorable one in safety, hoping it would not end up a snack like a few of my earlier experiences but then, I heard a cry.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw it Balthazar... holding a squirming Babaa on his right paw, I rushed to that location and he then tried to bite me with that smelly jaw of his, but of course, more than once he has done this and succeeded before but then, it's not like I'm just going to helplessly sit here and there and let him swallow my petpets, NO, not again.

I back tracked making his bite just a few inches out of reach and I can feel his breath go right through me, it made me shudder. And yes, I punched Balthazar in the nose(actually, It felt kind of good), who wouldn't? The temptation was strong and it worked, he

dropped the frightened petpet and immediately I grabbed it rushing to the paddock once more.

Suddenly an orange orb appeared on the ground, I touched it and I suddenly got faster, grabbing a snowflake which appeared at the same time on the way to another petpet and the giant Lupe strangely froze in a yellowish hue.

I thank Fyora for whoever was the one that leaves me these items for my aid. This continued throughout the day until he finally gave up, turning so that his back faces against me, he turned his head a bit and gave me a menacing stare with his right eye and finally walked away...

"Yes!!!!" I jumped for joy

I could hear the petpets in the paddock cheer in their own every word sounds the same to me yet I understand completely language. And everyday my job ends like this, either very well or in chaos but all in all it's worth it.

But then in bittersweet irony, just when I was on top of the world the wind changed. Chills crawled up to my spine the petpets who were just as happy as me gave yelps of terror... I can feel it there's something evil beside me, a presence of a cold yet familiar matter.

There was a moment of complete blank in my mid and I finally looked behind me in hopes that it's only a premonition but what I saw was a figure like me the same shape, a Kacheek only... that eye... that big red eye... I could describe him for you more if only I could find the strength to think right now... total blank... yes that's the only thing on my head right now.

The ghastly Kacheek then smiled... yes; just add a haunted neohome on the background and terror music and you're all set for a horror movie. I just stood there unmoving and then he floated a few inches closer to me until we were face to face.

"I am... Eliv Thade..."

It took a few moments for it to register in my brain. THE Eliv Thade? No, I could have come within reach with any neopet ghost but it had to be him. Oh let it just be a dream... please no, dad always feared this day would happen to one of us but why does it have to be me?

"And you are?"

I just froze and said nothing. Why is he here? This isn't the Haunted Woods! He changed his expression looking confused yet patience remained in his visage... he looked at me straight in the eyes and I don't know why but I could have sworn...at my soul as well... one second, two seconds, three? I don't know how long we've remained on that position but I can see he was starting to loose whatever of his patience.

"Sss... Samrin."

"goood..."

He just gave a laugh that sent goosebumps to my skin and tried to reach me with one of his bandaged paws and then I saw pure white, a loud thump and finally darkness... I passed out, with nothing but the high pitched sounds of terrified petpets on the background as my only witness.

"Samrin... Yes, you are... Samrin Thade"

------Flashback------

Ever since I was a child, I knew I was gifted. I was blue even though my dad was a spotted and mom was a fairy type. I could read those rhymes they would give me, one night I made my own bottle of milk when others my age couldn't even crawl yet. I was given a Noil and I loved it like a brother.

I could understand those novels dad used to read when I was 10 in Kacheek years, I completed a book on anagrams even before I could pronounce the words but no… my heart was in something else. Then there was NeoSchool, I aced them but then one day I got into unwanted trouble with my best friend and they took my Noil away from me.

I've never saw him since and I've never forgiven them for that.

When I was old enough I took a liking to petpet husbandry and so I searched for a job. My parents disapproved of that and one day we had a fight… I was disowned and left alone in the world… they wanted me to use my brain power but I would never be happy with that.

I left and I've never talked to them ever since.

And now here I am unconscious being watched by my demented ancestor.

-------------

I'll continue this showing a lot of characters belonging to Samrin and Eliv's presepective lives. For example… Gilly?

3 reviews and I'll continue this


End file.
